


Pearl Beads

by Elennare



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne's pearl bead necklaces, and their givers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Beads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "diamonds and pearls" challenge at fan_flashworks.

Running her new pearl beads through her fingers, Anne Blythe smiled, remembering another necklace long ago. The first she had ever owned. At first glance, there was little similarity between the givers; but Matthew’s shy smile had held the same pleasure in it, long ago in Green Gables, as had shone from Jem’s face today. The gentle old man and her merry little boy, many years apart, had given her the same present. Anne smiled, though there were tears in her eyes, knowing she had named her son well; knowing Matthew Cuthbert’s kind spirit lived on in little James Matthew.


End file.
